


Grace Under Pressure

by elevencents



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevencents/pseuds/elevencents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are meant to stay under the table. (girl!Kai/Chanyeol public fingering)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Under Pressure

In Chanyeol's defense, it isn't entirely his fault that he feels slightly uncomfortable after Jongin shows up wearing a micro skirt during one of their impromptu dinner dates. Jongin isn't really to blame either, especially since she does look extra cute in her plaid skirt and white button up, but Chanyeol still doesn't stifle his complaint when she slides into the space next to him.  

"Look at that sexy school girl outfit," Chanyeol says, tone meant to be teasing, but it slips out like a venomous criticism. Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I don't like it. Too much skin is showing, Jongin."  

"We had a thing in dance class," Jongin explains, blowing hot air against her fringe. She's still sweaty, hair tied in a messy bun, and her collarbones sticking out of her shirt. She reaches for Chanyeol's cardigan resting on top of the table and sets it down on her lap, covering the visible expanse of skin. "I did the choreography I've been practicing with Sehun for the past month. It counted as our midterm—I think I mentioned that before. I did, didn’t I? I guess we just wanted to dress up fancy today. She was wearing a uniform, too. Way cuter than mine.”  

_It’s not cute, it’s too revealing_ , he wants to say but instead watches her with careful intent, eyeing the sweat prickling at the side of her jaw. She must have ran across campus to get here on time, Chanyeol thinks, and ignores the bubbling in his stomach. He reaches for the napkin on the table and starts wiping it off. "That's cool. I’m assuming it went well because you practically bounced your way in.”  

“Hey, that’s not true.” Jongin's face lights up despite her tired eyes. “But you've seen it before, so I’m expecting you to have an idea on how amazing it was. We got the loudest cheers.”  

Chanyeol scoffs, but Jongin isn't lying anyway. He had the chance to watch it once when he came over to Jongin's dorm. It had been a great performance; seeing it firsthand before anyone else gave another inch up on his pride bar. He’s not going to deny how uncomfortable he got afterwards either. “You want anything?" he asks instead.  

Jongin looks down at the half-eaten panini on the table and pinches a small chunk of bread. "This will do," she says with a grin. Chanyeol watches her eat messily, so unfazed because of the familiarity of it, and wipes the crumbs off the side of her lips afterwards.  

"You're such a messy eater," Chanyeol remarks disdainfully.  

"You're one to talk." Jongin's face gets marred with a frown, her lower lip jutting out. Chanyeol laughs before swiping his thumb against it, calloused finger touching her soft, full lips.  

Jongin freezes, eyes turning wide at the contact. Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice that he's just staring at her mouth. Or how long he's been staring. He swipes at it again unconsciously, and Jongin's mouth falls slightly open, her breath hitching. Chanyeol's finger keeps lining up the insides of her lower lip.  

Chanyeol meets her gaze, his head suddenly thumping like an uncontrollable beeping machine. The sounds are louder than the quiet gasps escaping Jongin's mouth.

  "Chanyeol," she calls out softly, but Chanyeol's distracted. So distracted that he feels his head going heavier, numerous thoughts flashing through his mind.

  One thought is prevalent, though, and that's how much he really wants to fuck Jongin right now. It's not like they've never done it before; while growing up together they definitely did numerous things to feel comfortable enough with each other, and just last week Jongin had spent a good half an hour sucking him off in his car.  

But right now Chanyeol thinks it's absurd that he'll feel that kind of urge with all these people nearby. For god's sake, they're in public—but maybe that explains it; Chanyeol has always been fond of the excessive adrenaline rush. While Jongin prefers to stay at home and sleep all day, Chanyeol would rather be out doing something adventurous. Now, the thought of doing something inane and naughty with Jongin right here at their favorite corner— _No_ , Chanyeol shakes his head. Jongin might hate that.

  "Are you okay?"

  "I—yeah, I was just thinking of something," he says, trailing off at the last syllable. Jongin's pout is too conspicuous, almost as if tempting him.  

Chanyeol licks his lips, shutting his eyes to think. They're all the way at the back, stuck in one of those dim-litted booths away from the buzzing chatters in front of the cafe. Students at this hour usually gather in small groups near the sockets doing their assignments, so everyone will be busy enough doing their own thing. It's inevitable that the uni’s cafe is always crowded, but this spot has always been their favorite because it usually guarantees a private place where they can goof around and eat loudly without anyone staring, or a place for Jongin to freely nap on Chanyeol's lap after a long day.

  Maybe today could be an exception. It can be a spot to do something unusual, with Jongin still on his lap doing an entirely different thing.  

Jongin's eyes are lulling when he opens his eyes, and Chanyeol wants to drown in them. "What are you thinking about?"

  Feeling a little too daring, Chanyeol slides his other hand on Jongin's thighs, careful fingers slipping under the cardigan. Jongin's eyes grow twice as big, similar to how Chanyeol's eyes are in regular days.  

"Do you want to do something with me?" Chanyeol asks imprudently, tapping on her right knee. "I want to try something out."  

Jongin gulps, inquiring even if she knows what Chanyeol means. "What do you mean?"

"This," he whispers, tugging at her skirt. Chanyeol leans close to her ear, his voice low as he murmurs, "I want to touch you right now. Right here.” Goosebumps start spreading across the back of Jongin’s neck as his lips ghost against her skin. “Will you be okay with it, Jongin?"  

Jongin nods her head feebly, feeling lightheaded as Chanyeol nips at her ear, tongue flicking the stud of her earring. They've never done this in public before, and the closest one would probably be their adventures in Chanyeol's car, but they've always made sure that the parking lots are empty with close to zero probability of anyone tapping on the windows. This one, though, the potential to get caught is high. Almost too embarrassingly high, Jongin thinks as she freaks out internally.

But it's actually arousing, despite how much she denies it, and the blood inside her rushes all the way up to neck and face. Jongin's not going to admit that out loud, especially to Chanyeol, and involuntarily clenches her thighs together.  

Laughing a little, Chanyeol leans back to stare at her and asks, “Excited already?" Jongin's face blushes more furiously. "You can stop me anytime you want."  

Jongin doesn't reply anything anymore nor does she attempt to stop him either. Instead, she throws her head back, biting her lower lip as Chanyeol's hand inches higher. His touches leave goosebumps across her skin, and the hand on her lip has slowly moved to the back of her neck.

  "You're so lovely, Jongin," is all Chanyeol says before leaning closer, catching Jongin's mouth with his own. It's not like he needs permission to kiss her anymore. Jongin's always been the compliant one whenever they do, melting against him as she shifts closer, her thighs closing the gap between her and Chanyeol's. Chanyeol's hand moves in circular motions against her skin, fingers skittering through the fullness of her right thigh.  

It's completely normal to see people making out everywhere on campus so they both know no one's really going to gawk at them while they kiss. It starts out innocently, mouths molding together softly, Jongin sighing helplessly against his lips. It’s when Jongin coaxes his mouth open, nibbling on his lower lip that Chanyeol grabs her neck with pressure, thumb pressed against her pulse point as he licks his way inside her mouth. Jongin stifles a moan, which eggs Chanyeol to go deeper with his kiss, shoving his tongue eagerly until both their noses bump together and it’s harder to breathe.

  The heat between their faces is terrible; Chanyeol's thankful enough that the air-conditioning is up over their heads in full blast, but he still pulls away to breathe unlike Jongin. Her breathing has always been easy to control. Years of dance practices and performances onstage honed her breathing techniques and made her efficient when it comes to doing simultaneous acts, and this is just one of them. Chanyeol thinks it's very beneficial for the two of them.  

Now, her kittenish licks on Chanyeol's lips as he catches his breath are tempting him to go even further, to devour her exactly as she pleases. Jongin has always been good at making Chanyeol want more, especially from that mouth of hers doing wonders on him. Her act serves as a signal that she wants more right now, thighs spreading out to give his hand more access, and Chanyeol's not going to deprive her of that. Chanyeol's hand finally grazes against the fabric of her underwear, teasing, his knuckles brushing against her pussy delicately. She shudders, proceeding to tongue him aggressively, her hands coming up to grab his hair and kiss him more fiercely.  

The blazing fire in Chanyeol's stomach keeps getting stronger as he listens to Jongin's soft whimpers, the sounds going straight to his dick. He can feel himself getting harder, his jeans getting too tight, but ignores the desperation building up inside him. His other hand slides down to her waist, moving swiftly until his hand burns the soft skin on her back. His grip tightens on the insides of her thigh, fingers ready to leave bruises on her skin. Jongin yelps a little, causing her knee to bump on the underside of the table.  

"Ow," she grumbles, both of them finally breaking apart. It seems like they've snapped out of it by the loudness of Jongin's voice. Luckily, the entrance door's bell rings at the same time, drowning her voice away from curious strangers. “This is going to bruise.”

“Are you okay,” Chanyeol leans down to whisper hastily and adds, “Do you want to go on or—"  

"Yes, yes. Please," she murmurs against him, pressing her face against his shoulder. Chanyeol's hand doesn't need to move itself because Jongin's right hand is curled with his palm, moving it to the wetness of her underwear. She lets her tongue slide across Chanyeol's neck, sucking on it gently. "Please, Chanyeol."

That's all it takes for Chanyeol to crack and throw off his little gentleman pretense. "Fuck, Jongin," Chanyeol moans, pressing his fingers through her soaked underwear. "You're so wet already."

  “Shut up. Fuck me with your hands already," she says, barely audible if not for Chanyeol paying attention to every little sound she makes.  

Chanyeol hums a reply of compliance and starts rubbing her clit agonizingly slow through the fabric, trying to push Jongin on the edge. He keeps teasing as he traces the tips of his fingers lightly, feeling the stickiness between his fingertips.

She claws at him, fingernails digging through his forearm. "Chanyeol, please."  

"You look cute when you're being aggressive," Chanyeol compliments, nipping at her neck. Jongin's skin is unbearably hot, and Chanyeol wants to leave dark bruises against her skin, mark her like he owns her everything. He knows her grip is going to leave a mark tomorrow morning, and he can't wait at all to see it bruise. "I like it."

  “Can you not, it’s unsexy.” Jongin presses herself even closer for easier access when Chanyeol's other hand finds the hook of her bra, unclasping it with nimble fingers. “Why is it so hard for you to unfasten that?"

  "I don't wear bras, you know,” Chanyeol huffs, sliding the straps off. Chanyeol moves to unbutton her shirt off, but Jongin's hand sudden comes up to stop him. "What?"

  "They're going to see," she stutters out, blinking wildly. Chanyeol thinks the transition between the lascivious Jongin and this horrified Jongin is amusing. “Wait, let me grab my bag to cover us—"  

"No, I'll cover you on this side," he replies, shifting until his back hits the table with Jongin cornered against the back of the chair. He doesn't cover her fully, and someone might just look past them and see Jongin's bare shoulder (or worse, her boob dangling off on Chanyeol's hand), but Chanyeol just knowingly smirks at her. "Wouldn't it be more thrilling like this?"

Jongin just responds by hooking her legs around Chanyeol’s, not minding the fact that Chanyeol might fall off, his ass barely seated between her. In fact, she might just push him off the edge if she wanted to, but that can be saved for another time.

His fingers have unbuttoned half of her shirt now, the swell of Jongin's breasts peeking out. Chanyeol eyes them hungrily as he slips the bra off. Jongin tilts her face to catch Chanyeol's mouth as he gropes her breasts, massaging them together as Jongin's tongue licks through the roof of his mouth. He tugs on Jongin's underwear, patting her thigh impatiently before Jongin lifts up her waist and slides her underwear down to her knees. Thank god for old fashioned tablecloths covering them, but it’s still uncomfortable that it’s stuck between them.

Chanyeol murmurs a quick apology before ripping it off, and Jongin gasps at him. “You don’t even wear great underwear,” Chanyeol reasons out. “It was due for me to go shopping with you anyway,” he adds, and kisses her again with a tinkering chortle.

 They break off for a while for Jongin to suck on Chanyeol's fingers. It's obscene, the way she's looking up at him through lidded eyes as she laps her tongue over his digits. Chanyeol's desire for her to go suck on his dick quadruples, but the way she looks right now deserves a good treat. He can wait; Jongin's fulfillment is top priority.  

Jongin has always liked it quick and good. There are days when she does enjoy qualitative time with Chanyeol, but today is not one of those days, especially since she's still cautious of taking too long to finish. Chanyeol starts rubbing her clit gently with his thumb in a vertical motion. Jongin's head rolls back, biting her lower lip to shut herself up as he slips one finger inside her. Chanyeol starts sliding it in rhythmic motion, and Jongin's head now rests against his shoulder blade, gasping loudly.  

Chanyeol contemplates on sealing his lips over her to keep her quiet, but he doesn't. Instead he inserts another finger in, curling both of them inside, scissoring her until Jongin's muffled panting is all he could hear. It could get worse, like them getting caught, but Chanyeol likes the thrill of it as well as Jongin's nails digging in his thigh.  

"Do you like it like this?" he asks, pulling out to slightly hit her cunt.

Jongin jolts, feeling electricity and pleasure move through all her nerves.  "Yes, yes—"

His fingers are almost knuckle deep inside her cunt, and Jongin's hips cant up desperately to meet his thrusts. The way her body trembles gives Chanyeol complete satisfaction, a triumphant grin coming up on his face. His other hand tweaks her nipple, Jongin’s hands coming up to pull his face closer. Chanyeol complies, bending down to suck on her nipple as he fondles with the other one. “God, I wish everyone can see you right now.”

  "Fuck. _Ah_ , I’m so—so close," she whimpers, and Chanyeol lets out a short laugh between her breasts before pressing the heel of his palm on her clit, moving it simultaneously with his fingers.

  She orgasms not too long after that, spilling all over Chanyeol's hand with her thighs clenched around it. Her body is still shaking as Chanyeol pulls out his fingers, eyes mischievous as he lets Jongin watch him suck them clean. "Always good, baby."  

Jongin's face turns crimson red, huffing as she tries her best not to give him a smile. "Shut it, this is all your fault," she says, embarrassed.

  Chanyeol combs her hair with his other hand, fixing the strands that stuck into her forehead, and kisses her pouting lips afterwards. He scrunches his nose up and wiggles his eyebrows with a confident grin. "I was good, though."

  "I hate you," Jongin says, but pulls him down for another gentle kiss anyway.  

When Jongin's all cleaned up and the chair wiped with Chanyeol's cardigan, they walk hand in hand out of the cafe. Jongin’s complaining about her nonexistent underwear, telling Chanyeol to go shop for them himself. Chanyeol nods absentmindedly and doesn't tell her the confused look Kyungsoo shoots them from the cashier, or Baekhyun's shit-eating grin a couple of tables away from them. Instead he complains, "We could have used the tissues to wipe the chairs. It's cold without my cardigan, you know."  

Jongin just mumbles something about cum-stained tissues on the cafe’s trash bags being embarrassing and that she won't have the face to come back ever again. “And I could always warm you up," she says with a slight blush, tugging on his arm to cling closer.

The color on her cheeks looks delightful under the streetlights, and Chanyeol looks at her fondly. He cackles merrily, messing up her hair with his hand before kissing the crown of her head. "Yeah," he replies cheekily. He glances at his watch, a bright green 11:24PM glaring back at him. "Speaking of warm, my dorm does have hot water until midnight."  

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him before inching her hand lower, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. "Shower sounds good," she whispers to him teasingly, a cute smile that reaches up to her eyes playing on her lips. She breaks away to get a head start, walking away with her skirt flaring up with the wind. “I call dibs on the hot water."  

“Hey, your skirt is—hey, wait for me!” Jongin has always been a faster runner than him, and Chanyeol's caught off guard as she dashes to the direction of his building. Luckily the street is empty so no one can see her hopping down the block, teasing Chanyeol with a great view of her ass. However, when he catches her by the elevator, she doesn't hesitate on draping herself all over him until they reach his front door.  

Chanyeol scrunches up his nose cutely at her. “Shower with me?"  

"Wasn't that the point of running all the way here?" Jongin says, giggling as they fumble inside his apartment, her fingers already curling around the hoops of Chanyeol’s jeans.

Chanyeol balances himself as Jongin ravishes his neck, his back pressed against the wall. He kicks the door shut with his wobbly leg, Jongin’s body encaged in his arms, and the rest of the night is history. 


End file.
